West Star Pretty Cure
West Star Pretty Cure (西の星プリキュア Nishi no Hoshi Purikyua) is a new fan series by AisuShironami. The series continues the story from the previous one, East Light Pretty Cure. This series has all non Japanese cure. Plot With the same thing happen in the west area of earth, the scientist who lead the building of Eastern Private Institute gather leaders on the west and built the same institute. Things goes on like in the east. After the making of the saviors in the east, the west also planned to do the same months after that. But before they run the tests, they received news from the east that the protectors had been kidnapped and incubated by the aliens. If the aliens managed to brainwash them and take them to the alien's side, humanity can no longer be saved. Some chosen children from the west are told to be sent to look for them. But before that, they must be quarantined for a week without knowing the reason why. After a week, one by one, they feel that their body is changing. Their sight, hearing and other senses become exceeded other human. Soon, they found out that they has the same powers as the saviors from the east. They went overseas to look for the saviors from the east while finishing the research from east has collected. Characters Cures Erika Madison (マディソンエリカ Madison Erika) / Cure Liberty (キュアリバティー Kyuaribatī) - A girl from America. Her theme color is blue. Alexandra Ramírez (ラミレスアレクサンドラ Ramiresu Arekusandora) / Cure Pinata (キュアピナタ Kyuapinata) - A girl from Mexico. Her theme color is purple. Céline Bellegarde (ベルガルドセリーヌ Berugarudoserīnu) / Cure Monarch (キュアモナーク Kyuamonāku) - A girl from UK and France. Her theme color is black. Mascots Hatchet - An american crow robot Atlatl - A Mexican Grey Wolf robot Axe - A golden leopard robot Villains Perfide - An alien from America who become a spy as a student. Profugus - An alien from Mexico who joined the American team. Negans - The leader of aliens in UK. Advena - The robot-like creatures made by the aliens. Secondary Characters TBA Items Cure Key - A key shaped item used to transform. Cubicle - An item used to transform with the Cure Key. Fairy Dust ''' - A sword owned by Cure Liberty '''Mermaid Tail - A sword owned by Cure Pinata Centaur Hooves - A sword owned by Cure Monarch Transformation They transform'' using Cure Key'' and'' Cubicle'' They insert the Cure Key into the key hole in the Cubicle. They turn the key while shout "Pretty Cure, Assemble!". They the Cubicle will opened, revealing a silver brooch with a logo on it with colored ribbon. They took the ribbon and pull it out. The ribbon will extended and wraps their body. The ribbon lights will turned into their outfit. Starting from the pants and skirt continuing to the top and sleeves and then their shoes. They will took the silver brooch and put it on their chest. The ribbon lights will wrap their hair and change the length, color and style. They their head accessories will appear. Lastly, they took the Cubicle that has a mirror with their eyes closed and when opened, their eyes change color. For The Future as Beautiful as The Stars! West Star Pretty Cure! 星のように美しい未来のための! 西の星プリキュア! Hoshi no yō ni utsukushī mirai no tame no! Nishi no Hoshi Purikyua! Locations Western Private Institute '''- The school the main characters attend. The school is from kindergarten to college. All grades did not only study normal subjects/lesson, but also about the aliens and many research about them and starting from elementary school, they are trained to fight the aliens. '''Clear Land - A land where students are staying from the Abandoned part of city. The city only allowed some adults and students to study and research about the aliens. Its save from aliens and a good/decent place. Abandoned City - Part of city where humans who still believe in their cultures live. The place is called abandoned because of the small populations of humans who live in hiding because humans are hunted by aliens. High Tech City - Part of city where humans had joined the aliens and ruled by aliens. Humans who are willing to join and brainwashed to join the aliens live here. Nobody could get in or out without permission. Attacks TBA Songs TBA Trivia * This is the first series to have a blue cure as the lead cure. * Also the first series to not have a pink cure and yellow cure. * This is the first series that has a non Japanese as the lead cure * Also the first series to have all cures are not Japanese * Cure Monarch makes the return of a cure with black as their main color after Cure Black ** Although some cures like in Happiness Charge has black for the vests. Gallery TBA References Category:Fan Series Category:AisuShironami Series Category:West Star Pretty Cure Category:Science Fiction Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series